Tezuka's Chaos Birthday
by ltifal
Summary: It's Tezuka Birthday fic. With Inui's juice, everthing can be happen.


**Authoress note: It's Tezuka no otanjoubi! (Tezuka's b'day)! So I decided to present him with a fic and based on my poll. Enjoy!**

**Tezuka: … she owns nothing. **

**Kikumaru: why so gloom? Come on Tezzy, read it with enthusiasm, it's your birthday!**

**Tezuka: …**

**Fuji: **_chuckle _**he's just too shy, Princess of tennis owned by Konomi-sensei.**

**Atobe: did he say princess? Anh, Kabaji?**

**Kabaji: Usu…**

**Tezuka: … **_chucking an aspirin into his mouth before he groan_

**Echizen: mada mada dane, Bucho. Prince of tennis's owned by Konomi-sensei. **_Sulked on the beanbag chair in the corner while mumbling about no role in this fic_

**Kabaji: Usu… **_following Echizen_

**Oshitari: Warning shounen ai **

**Sanada: Warning Unbetaed…**

**Yukimura: She apologized for any mistake on grammar and error.**

**Inui: Keep in mind, English is her third language**

_Tezuka's Chaos Birthday_

It was not his fault if he was quite popular; with girls most certainly since he was almost perfect. Cool looking, handsome, doing good in sport and academically, he was a perfect boyfriend, (minus the cold attitude) anyone wanted him as her boyfriend.

It was also not his fault if he was also popular with boys. In fact, some commented that he was beautiful, although he wouldn't want to know why a boy can be categorized as beautiful. He wouldn't mind to have a boyfriend too if only his crush knew about this…

It was certainly not his fault when his fans found out about his birthday, with fans like that; no secret about him could be keep as secret. Even they knew about his climbing and fishing hobby. But then again with friend like Fuji or Kikumaru, anything about himself could be leaked outside without much difficulty.

It was surely not his fault too when his rivals found out about his birthday, with some stalker like Mizuki or Yanagi or even Inui. The news was spread like fire as Atobe planned a birthday party just for him. So after several 'beating' with his fans, with hundred of presents, he was 'drag off' completely by his so called teammate using much forces and ropes. He found himself inside one of Atobe's huge and luxurious bus that carried him and his teammate and surprisingly Rikkaidai toward the huge mansion owned by Atobe's family. As he let out a small groan he was faced with a huge cake, and eager people to start the party.

It was mostly Inui fault for creating such a juice and Fuji idea for blackmail when he was presented with a cup of Inui creation of strange pink and yellow smoothie. He was forced to drink since it was his birthday, poor him. He was almost faint but made it to the bathroom before he slumped on the floor with a slight headache. He made note for himself to make Fuji and Inui to run laps later before he put an aspirin (that was luckyly make its way to his pocket this morning) into his mouth.

As soon as he was back to the party room, he moved himself way back and sulked on the beanbag chair in the corner. Slowly watching in slightly amuse as his teammate and rivals making fool of them selves. He was nibbling a cracker with caviar when Fuji was coming his way. Glaring a little, the Bucho (captain) finally let out a sigh as the honey brown boy apologized (without much guilt) and sat beside him. Watching quietly when he found Fuji's hand slightly brushed his bottom.

"Fuji!" he hissed when he found the younger boy leaned onto him dangerously. He quickly stood up and walked away. As soon as the taller lad walked away, Fuji could be found confused before he blinked. Inui was chuckled evilly as he was actually on the scene as he wrote down the act but paused when he heard another yell from the outside where Tezuka went. As soon as he was reaching the door, he found another scene of molesting his Bucho. This time it was surprisingly Yukimura who was pinning (What!) yes pinning the captain onto the wall and licking his jawbone.

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

Tezuka was not terrified, definitely not; he was just shocked. Blushing a little, he pushed the blue hair child of God onto the floor and ran toward another direction before he bumped straight into Sanada. The black hat wearer was ready to speak before he blinked and pushed him onto the wall, locking him before he slipped his hand under his shirt and sucking his neck. Inui's jaw was dropping to the ground when he realized Yukimura was slowly standing and blinked in confused. The blue hair captain gasped in surprised when he saw the make out scene. Tezuka could be seen blushing for the second times as he tried to unlock the taller lad grip. Lucky for him, that the fukubucho (vice captain) receiving a whack on his head (Yukimura was so SO jealous XD).

The spectacles lad was instinctly escaped from his captor. Who had a sane mind of staying after being molested? After Tezuka out of his sight, Sanada was blinking his eyes while rubbing his suddenly swollen head in confused.

"Why were you sucking his neck?! I thought you said you were not interest in Tezuka" the shorter lad almost glared but instead he smiled.

"What? You were the one that licked him."

"Did I?" hearing the conversation, Inui let out a gasp (manly gasp) as he realized in horror that he miscalculating the effect and made it into charm love potion and began murmuring about his wrong data.

Tezuka was finally stop running as he panted a little _'what's up with everyone? First Fuji then Yukimura and then Sanada?'_he widen his eyes when he made a hypothesis "Inui…" he said glaring to no one and making another note about running laps when he felt an arm warped around his waist. "Oh no…" he peeked over his back and found the Diva who was grinning mischievously. Slowly the silver hair Bucho blew his breath near to his ear. Tezuka couldn't help but shivered a little. Who have thought that he had sensitive ears?

"Kunimitsu." He said whispering before leaned closer. Another lucky day for Tezuka as Oshitari who was passing by, with unknown reason slapped the Diva. He glared dagger at the spectacles bucho before dragging the stunned silver hair bucho away from him. On why the blue hair tensai (genius) didn't affected by the potion charm would be reveal later.

"Why did you slap me?" Atobe's yell sound could be heard as the blue hair lad looked at him angrily.

"You seduced him!"

"What?!" Atobe could only stare in confused "Ore-sama never did anything!"

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

Tezuka finally found himself at the pool of Atobe's mansion. He was panting a little before sitting down on the chair alongside the pool.

"I swear Inui would be running 200th laps tomorrow morning." He said to no one in particular, he looked around and saw none of his teammate or rivals in the area before he sighed in relieved. He never thought that Fuji could be a little pervert, or Yukimura could be that strong. _'On the other side, Sanada was very bold and Atobe was quite experience…' _he shook his head to forget the event. _'Sanada was good on sucking… Yukimura looked sexy earlier… argh… damn hormone!'_ he let out another sigh before a voice made it to his ears.

"What are you doing here, nya?" he blushed, that was unmistakably Kikumaru's voice. He was surprisingly his crush and no one ever found out about this since both were like bipolar. _'No, don't come near here.'_ The older lad knew if the red head was also under the charm, he wouldn't have enough control of himself not to ravish the said person.

"Hoi, shouldn't you be on the room since it is your birthday party." At that Tezuka blinked, he looked up and found his face was dangerously close to the cat like regular. The younger boy blushed slightly as he moved back but mistakenly calculated the step and ended up losing his balance. The taller lad was quickly caught his hand but he caught something on Kikumaru's eyes. The red hair grinned before he pulled the captain harder and both ended up on the pool.

Tezuka was going to question about the action before stopped him self and guessed this was also part of the smoothie's effect. He quietly processed toward the pool's ladder but stopped when he heard a chuckle coming from the red head.

"You're no fun at all, ne Bucho?" he grinned as he swam toward him with his fully cloth. As soon as he reached the taller lad, he gave him the glasses that made it way toward the bottom of the pool. Tezuka could only blink before he murmured.

"So the charm had worn out." (Now we knew why Oshitari was unaffected?) Tezuka didn't know if he should be rejoice or sad.

"What was that?"

"Just talking to myself…"

"Oh." He said disappointed before climbing the steel ladder. He pondering a little before he moved toward the taller boy. "Ne, (hei,) Bucho."

"Yes?" Before he could even moved, Kikumaru was staring at him quietly before he grinned. Pulling him down gently, he finally planted his lips onto his. Tezuka was still deciding if this was the effect of Inui's smoothie or he was dreaming. Slowly the spectacles boy kissed back followed with a tongue play. His hand was unexpectedly moved under the younger lad shirt, touching and feeling the smooth skin under the wet shirt. He could feel the red hair who was shivering lightly before he felt a pinch. Breaking from the kiss, he could see a red colour which began to appear on Kikumaru's cheek.

"Tezuka, you are quite pervert." He said chuckling lightly. The bucho couldn't help but let out another blush today. "Did you like you birthday present?"

"…hn…" he nodded slightly before he uncharacteristically added "Can I have more?" Kikumaru could only laugh before he gave him another kiss but withdrew second later.

"No hand involved, Kunimitsu." He teased

"Hai (yes), Eiji." From then on, Tezuka decided that Inui wouldn't run 200th laps, but only 100th laps.

_Omake_

"I never thought that bucho like Eiji-senpai (upperclassman)." Momoshiro said as he peeping behind the pillar.

"Sshhh, Inui-senpai, what happen to you?" Kaidoh was giving a glance at his beloved 'senpai' who keep murmuring about his miscalculation.

"mada mada dane, Inui-senpai." He said before tugging down his hat and looked toward his red head senpai in disappointed. Fuji who was standing beside him, clicked his camera several times at the couple (blackmail) and staring down at the rookie "Mada mada dane, Echizen Ryoma." He said which made the freshman to glared dangerly at him. At the back Oishi could be spotted running around in panic, thinking about both his best friends situation which was too young to do such thing while Kawamura rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

In the background, there were sound of somebody in make out process and another one on bickering process. Of who? You could have guess.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: kindly leaving me a review? Thank you. Happy birthday, Bucho!**


End file.
